Возвращение кота
: Если Вы ищете статью про «Возвращение кота в сапогах» см. Кот в сапогах (аниме) — полнометражный аниме-фильм режиссёра Хироюки Мориты. Снят студией «Гибли» в 2002 году. Официальный перевод компании CP Digital основан на названии «Cat Returns a Favour» («Кошка возвращает добро»), сокращённом до «Cat’s return» («то, что вернула кошка»), и просто до двусмысленного «Cat Returns» («кошка возвращает»/«возвращение кота»); неофициальное название «Кошачья благодарность». С другой стороны, один из главных персонажей — Кот Барон, встречается ранее в аниме Шёпот сердца. Это последнее произведение из четырёх, что отсняли для студии «Гибли» режиссёры-новоделы (наряду с аниме «Здесь слышен океан» и «Шёпот сердца», а также «Ариэти из страны лилипутов»). «Кошачью благодарность» снимали как адаптацию манги Аой Хиираги. Создатели * Автор оригинала: Хиираги Аой http://www.world-art.ru/people.php?id=148 * Режиссёр: Морита Хироюки http://www.dvd-film-shop.ru/cgi-bin/show.cgi?t=2&id=33213 * Сценарий: Ёсида Рэйко http://www.world-art.ru/people.php?id=4288 * Художник-постановщик: Танака Наоя http://www.world-art.ru/people.php?id=487 * Дизайн персонажей: Морикава Сатоко http://www.world-art.ru/people.php?id=5061 * Композитор: Номи Юдзи http://www.world-art.ru/people.php?id=150 * Контролёр анимации: Иноуэ Эй http://www.world-art.ru/people.php?id=17108 * Продюсеры: Миядзаки Хаяо (исполнительный) Тосио Судзуки Озвучивание ролей Сэйю: * Икэваки Тидзуру http://www.world-art.ru/people.php?id=45422) — Хару * Хакамада Ёсихико http://www.world-art.ru/people.php?id=41194 — Барон * Маэда Аки http://www.world-art.ru/people.php?id=5934 — Юки * Ямада Такаюки http://www.world-art.ru/people.php?id=39046 — Рун * Сато Хитоми http://www.world-art.ru/people.php?id=39046 — Хироми * Хамада Мари http://www.world-art.ru/people.php?id=39266 — Натору * Ватанабэ Тэцу http://www.world-art.ru/people.php?id=1901 — Мута * Сайто Ёсукэ http://www.world-art.ru/people.php?id=45424 — Тото * Окаэ Кумико http://www.world-art.ru/people.php?id=45421 — мать Хару * Тамба Тэцуро http://www.world-art.ru/people.php?id=14866 — Кошачий Король * Хонна Ёко http://www.world-art.ru/people.php?id=1122 — Тика Сюжет Однажды Хару возвращалась из школы с подругой по имени Хироми и заметила красивого тёмно-серого кота с золотой цепочкой на шее, несущего в зубах золотистую коробочку, перевязанную алой ленточкой. Удивлённые подруги стали за ним наблюдать, и увидели, как кот, переходя дорогу, нечаянно выронил коробочку и пытается её поднять, не замечая несущийся на него грузовик. Хару спасла кота, вынеся его с проезжей части перед затормозившим грузовиком. Кот, встав на задние лапы и отряхнувшись, как человек, вежливо поблагодарил её за спасение, и, улыбнувшись, низко поклонился. Ночью Хару проснулась от кошачьего мяуканья, вышла на улицу и увидела длинную процессию кошек, идущих на задних лапах; некоторые из кошек несли фонари и музыкальные инструменты. В середине процессии находилась тачка с лежанкой, на которой везли огромного пушистого кота с большим синим сапфиром в золотой оправе на лбу. По обе стороны от тачки шли кот в мантии и пенсне и кошка со свитком в лапах. Кот в мантии и пенсне подозвал Хару и представил ей кота в тачке, оказавшегося «Королём Кошачьего Королевства — Королём Среди Королей — Королём Котов», после чего пояснил, что она спасла Принца. Кошачий Король поблагодарил девочку, а кошка вручила ей свиток, перевязанный синей ленточкой, и торжественно провозгласила: «С завтрашнего дня снизойдут на Вас бесчисленные благодати!». Всё с утра так и происходит — только на кошачий манер, и далеко не всё радует школьницу (помимо множества сачков взамен сломанному появляются и густая поросль из кошачей мяты в ещё вчера ухоженном дворе, и мыши в школьном шкафчике — не самые приятные подарки для человека). В итоге, приходит кошка-секретарь и говорит о последнем великом даре, что хочет преподнести Кошачий Король — забрать Хару в Кошачье Королевство, и, сделав её кошкой, выдать замуж за Принца. Естественно, девочку не устраивает такой расклад. Но какой-то приятный голос подсказывает ей, что необходимо сделать: найти большого белого кота, который приведёт её в Кошачью Канцелярию, где ей поможет некий Барон. Персонажи Основные thumb|100px|Хару . | сэйю = Икэваки Тидзуру }} thumb|100px|Барон Второстепенные thumb|200px|Кошачья Канцелярия: Мута и Тото thumb|right|200px|Кот в повозке с Сапфиром на лбу — Король Кошачьего Королевства; Рыжая кошка с чёрными ушами — официальный полномочный представитель его королевского величества — Натору; Кот в пенсне и мантии — главный советник его королевского величества — Натори thumb|right|200px| Рун со своей невестой Юки — это значит «свинья». Ворчлив, не любит чай Барона. Он постоянно ссорится с Тото, и их вражда стала похожа на обыденность. Но на самом деле Мута добрый и спокойный. Так же как и Барон, появляется ранее в аниме Шёпот сердца. | сэйю = Ватанабэ Тэцу }} Саундтрек Neko no Ongaeshi Orijinaru Saundotorakku # «Opening» — 0:31 # «Haru, Okiteiru?» («Have You Waken up, Haru?») — 2:12 # «Run Tono Deai» («Encounter with Rune») — 0:45 # «Neko To Ohanashi» («Chat with a Cat») — 1:40'' # «Nekoou No Gyoretsu» («Procession of the Cat King») — 1:19 # «Neko No Ongaeshi» («The Cat Returns») — 1:09 # «Munashi Houkago» («Dull Time after Lessons») — 1:15 # «Nazo No Koe» («Mysterious Voice») — 0:35 # «Jujigai Nite» («At the Juuji-gai») — 2:17 # «Muta Wo Otte» («Following Muta») — 1:06 # «Youkoso Neko No Jimusho He» («Welcome to the Cat Office») — 1:51 # «Koukyu Heno Yuukai» («The Abduction to the Seraglio») — 2:25 # «Koko Ga Neko No Kuni?» («Is This the Catland?») — 0:44 # «Nekoou No Shiro He» («To the Castle of the Cat King») — 2:02 # «Nekoo?» («Me, a Cat?») — 1:05 # «Neko Jungler No Rumba» («Rumba of the Juggler Cat») — 0:19 # «Haragei Neko No Porka» («Polka of the Belly-Dance Cat») — 0:25 # «Waltz Katzen Blut» — 1:38 # «Watashi Wa Funbert von Zikkingen» («I’m Funbert von Zikkingen») — 3:16 # «Otorija Nezo» («I’m Not a Decoy») — 0:48 # «Meiro Kara No Tousou» («Escape from the Labyrinth») — 2:19 # «Run to Yuki» («Rune and Yuki») — 2:39 # «Dassou» («Escape») — 4:34 # «Kaereta Watashi Kaeretanda!» («I’m Back, I’m Back Home Now!») — 3:25 # «Kaze Ni Naru» («Become the Wind») — 4:09 # «Baron» — 4:22 # «Nekoou» («The Cat King») — 4:02 # «Haru No Boogie» («Haru’s Boogie») — 3:05 # «Pastorale» — 4:37 # «Haru No Omoide» («Haru’s Memory») — 3:21 Neko no Ongaeshi CD Maxi-Single (Kaze ni naru) # «Kaze ni naru» («Become the Wind») — 4:41 # «Kaze ni naru (acoustic version)» («Become the Wind (acoustic version)») — 4:06 История создания * Изначально «Возвращение кота» должно было быть короткометражным фильмом, но Судзуки был столь впечатлён сценарным отделом киностудии Моритаа, и особенно главной героиней — Хару, что он с радостью разрешил Миядзаки сделать это полнометражным кинематографическим выпуском. * Фильм начался, когда Студия Ghibli получила предложение от японского тематического парка, чтобы сделать мультипликацию двадцати минут, где главную роль играют коты. * Этот фильм снимался 3 года. * Англоязычное название этого кино — The Cat Returns («Возвращение кота»), потому что персонаж Барона ранее появился в Mimi wo sumaseba в виде статуи, но был тем не менее одним из главных героев фильма. Дословный перевод с японского — «Кошачья Благодарность». Даты реализации в некоторых странах * Япония — 19 июля 2002 года * Китай — 25 ноября 2002 года * Турция — 29 ноября 2002 года * США — 2 мая 2003 года * Франция — 15 мая 2003 года * Южная Корея — 8 августа 2003 года * Россия — 28 августа 2003 года * Германия — 24 сентября 2003 года * Марокко — 5 октября 2003 года * Великобритания — 25 октября 2003 года * Чехия — 30 октября 2003 года * Швейцария — 5 мая 2004 года * Бельгия — 15 сентября 2004 года * Финляндия — 22 октября 2004 года * Нидерланды — 13 января 2005 года * Италия — 22 января 2005 года О манге thumb|100px|Обложка манги «Барон - Кошачий Лорд» Baron — Neko no Dansyaku (Baron — Neko no Dansyaku / Барон — Кошачий Лорд) Автор: Хиираги Аой Публикатор: Tokuma Год: 2002 Заметки: Манга, на которой основан фильм. См. также * Whisper of the Heart Ссылки ; В базах данных * * ; На других сайтах * Nausicaa.net * Online Ghibli * Anime Lyrics